


Lewd and Misconstrued

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but not graphically so, things get lewd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: PROMPT:“Character A had to go somewhere (either because of work or an emergency) and were going to be gone for a good while (probably all day). They told their S/o this. But after barely an hour something unexpected happened and they got to come home earlier than planned. They get home and go inside and expect to see S/o but she’s not there. They walk towards their shared bedroom and pause… They hear S/o moaning, and the sound of the bed springs creaking under movement. The guys freeze and think to themselves, “Is S/o….cheating!?Their stomachs sink as they hear their S/o moaning in bliss. Heartbroken they step closer and hear her crying out things like “Oh god, I love-” and “Nnnn so good!” Finally they decide to bust in, their anger/sadness rising. Who is she with?! WHO?! Who was worth throwing away their whole relationship!? They push the door open and see S/o…alone. Pleasuring herself using a toy on the bed. They see her just as she cums, squealing her lover’s name~”





	1. Anti x fem!Reader

With a low screech of static Anti jumped out from the pixilated screen of your living room tv. His angular face was set in a harsh scowl as he gripped the handle of his knife and started angrily pacing back and forth. Dark was such a sonovabitch. Treating him like he’s just a fucking nobody. The black eyed ego took a deep breath and felt himself calm now that he was home and surrounded by your combined scents. After he no longer felt the need to gut the nearest person to him he glanced around and finally noticed that he couldn’t see any sign of you. Weird. You usually sought him out when he got home. But he figured you’d seen how pissed he was and figured it was best to leave him be for the time being. So he called your name, not really yelling for you but still louder than normal speaking volume. When he got no reply he became curious.

Listening carefully he started checking each room he passed for you but you weren’t in any of them. Finally the only rooms left were your bedroom and the bathroom. He got to the end of the hall, a mere handful of feet from the closed door, when he heard you. So startled was he that he physically flinched when he heard you curse in a whimper. He stood motionless at the end of the hall, practically rooted to the spot as he listened to you moaning and crying out in ecstasy on the other side of the bedroom door. For a full minute he wasn’t even sure any of this was real. Maybe Dark got a lucky hit in during their fight and Anti was just out cold and having a nightmare. But the sound of you groaning told him this was all too real. A burning rage built up in his insides, almost like a corrosive acid. The dark ego gripped his knife tighter and furiously made his way to the closed door, making sure to scrape the tip of his blade down the hallway wall on his way.

His body was glitching violently, so hard that he could barely hear your voice through the rough electric errors that were wracking his body. He didn’t waste any time, as soon as the door was within reach he harshly gripped the knob and jerked the door open loudly. Hoping he scares the daylights out of you and whoever was stupid enough to crawl into bed with you! He heard you scream in shock before he saw you but once he registered what exactly he was seeing he froze. You, alone on the bed; looking shaken and flushed red and still panting. You hadn’t been….with anyone? You’re sitting alone on the bed, desperately trying to pull the sheet over your very naked body while simultaneously shoving something resembling a microphone under your pillow and… _oh_.

You glared when you saw it was just him and not some chainsaw wielding maniac like you’d originally thought. You could feel your already red face burn hotter at being caught metaphorically red handed.

“Anti! What the fucking hell?! Knock next time maybe??”

Your eyebrows furrowed when he didn’t respond at all beyond blinking at you. But then you watched as he sat his knife on the table by the door and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it up and off over his head. He shot you a sly smirk as he tossed the t-shirt somewhere behind him. He kicked his shoes off before moving to unbutton and shuck off his jeans and boxers. Your blush had no doubt deepened and you yelped when he glitched over to you and tore the sheet from your loosened grip. Laid bare before him and obviously turned on; his favorite. You couldn’t even focus long enough to try and say anything before his mouth was on yours. His tongue pushing past your lips and tasting all he could and then moving back, smiling slyly when you tried to follow him for more.

“Thought I told you that you didn’t need those cheap little toys anymore.”

His smile widened when you looked away in embarrassment. He knew you were hoping he’d neglect to mention what exactly he’d walked in on. But he wouldn’t pass up the golden opportunity to tease you like this. You always made the cutest little huffy faces when he hassled you. Plus a tiny part of him always got perturbed when you would go and seek sexual satisfaction from boring little toys instead of him! He knows for a fact that none of those battery operated things can make you scream like he can. Realistically he knew you were probably just too shy or whatever to actually just straight up proposition him for sex. So he didn’t really take this as a jab at his pride or anything. But that small part of him still demanded he show you exactly what you were missing out on by turning to those toys and not him.

“Guess you need a reminder that the only electric thing you need between your legs is me~”

Faster than you could blink he had you on your knees, upper body pushed down against the mattress and ass in the air as he pounded into you without pause. He was right, of course. You’d tried muffling how very loud you’d gotten with your pillow but he’d just yanked it away and pushed into you harder with the warning not to stifle any sounds you made. He made it clear that he wanted everybody within a five mile radius to know exactly who was fucking your brains out. You couldn’t reply clearly, the only sounds leaving you being panting and sharp squeals of euphoria. 

You’d barely lasted an hour before you just couldn’t stay coherent anymore and pretty much slumped bonelessly down onto the bed. Thankfully Anti took mercy on you and didn’t try any over-stimulation. You didn’t think your body could handle it. But you smiled tiredly when you felt the green haired demon curl himself over your back so he was spooning you; humming happily as he ran his sharp fingernails up and down your thigh. So worn out you couldn’t keep your eyes open for more than a few minutes before drifting off to sleep. It wouldn’t be until hours later that you got up and discovered the 5 foot long scratch trailing down your hallway and ruining the fresh coat of paint you’d added the week before.


	2. Dark x fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:
> 
> “Character A had to go somewhere (either because of work or an emergency) and were going to be gone for a good while (probably all day). They told their S/o this. But after barely an hour something unexpected happened and they got to come home earlier than planned. They get home and go inside and expect to see S/o but she’s not there. They walk towards their shared bedroom and pause… They hear S/o moaning, and the sound of the bed springs creaking under movement. The guys freeze and think to themselves, “Is S/o….cheating!?
> 
> Their stomachs sink as they hear their S/o moaning in bliss. Heartbroken they step closer and hear her crying out things like “Oh god, I love-” and “Nnnn so good!” Finally they decide to bust in, their anger/sadness rising. Who is she with?! WHO?! Who was worth throwing away their whole relationship!? They push the door open and see S/o…alone. Pleasuring herself using a toy on the bed. They see her just as she cums, squealing her lover’s name~”

Dark stepped out from the blackness of the void into the home he shared with you. He could feel himself relax now that he was away from the damned Ego meeting. He’d been prepared to be there tied up with work for all day long (because when all of the egos are involved things just take ages) but some stroke of luck hit and things wrapped up hours earlier than he’d anticipated. He just wanted to relax now. So he glanced around for you but you weren’t anywhere he could see and the house was…oddly silent. Usually when he came home you had some type of noise going. Be it from the tv, the stereo, or from you getting up to something. But this silence set him on edge for some reason. Silently he walked upstairs and down the hallway to the your shared bedroom. His steps came to a halt when he heard the familiar sound of you moaning. A pit settled in his stomach and he let out a muted sigh. 

‘She wouldn’t be so stupid as to bring someone else into our bed…’

The rational thought was at the forefront of his mind but it didn’t stop the uncomfortable pit in his stomach from growing the closer he stepped to the mostly closed bedroom door. He tries to remain stoic but he can feel his two halves pulling apart in heartbreak and rage. The dull white noise that constantly follows him around grew louder. He cracks his neck and coolly stops outside the bedroom door. The blissful sounds you were making, ones that usually lit a pleasurable fire in him, only succeeded in fueling his upset this time around. He reached out to push open the door, only hesitating for a fraction of a second before steeling his resolve. But just as his black and white fingertips brushed the wood of the door your long drawn out whine of his name made him give pause.

The monochrome being raised an eyebrow then took a slow breath in and calmed himself. Once his heart has slowed and his form wasn’t trying to tear itself apart he actually listened. Now that he was listening with a level head he noticed that all he could hear was you, nobody else. Meaning that you were alone…or currently with someone that lacked a heartbeat. Feeling much more confident, Dark nudged the door open and was greeted with the sight of you stripped bare and kneeling on the bed, eagerly bouncing on a toy you were quite fond of. His form solidified and a pleased smile curled the corners of his mouth up wickedly. He’d been right, you weren’t stupid. Because you no doubt knew nothing kind awaited you should you be fool enough to cheat on him of all men. Dark barely had time to enjoy the show before your back arched and you were crying his name in bliss before falling onto the pillows behind you in exhaustion. 

He’d enjoyed the sinful performance but now he wanted to join you. So he closed the door behind him with an audible click that had you lurching up anxiously, no doubt not expecting him and thinking he was some burglar. But once you saw it was just him you slumped back into the pillows, relieved but also cheeks red in embarrassment. With no small amount of satisfaction he prowled up to the bed, removing his jacket and tie as he went. Before you could do much more than squeak in shock he was over you, pinning your wrists to the bed with a cavalier smile curving his lips. You gulped and felt your face flush hotter when he chuckled and began pressing searing kisses and sharp nips to the flesh of your neck then murmuring in his smooth voice,

“I do so love to return home to find you’ve prepared yourself for me. I hope you didn’t have anything else planned for the evening, dearest. Because you’re going to be rather… _busy_  tonight~”

All you could do was whimper when you felt a familiar hardness push against your aching center. You’re not sure what’s gotten into Dark but you’re too pleased with your current situation to look too deep into it. 

Dark kept you in bed well into late evening, as promised. Only leaving you sprawled out in bed once you were utterly satisfied so he could run a bath for you both. Once you were both laying together in the warm water you idly wondered what brought all of this on but before you could voice this question you were soothed to half sleep by the ego’s talented fingers rubbing your aches away. You decide to not give it any more thought and to instead just enjoy it.


End file.
